Black Out
Black Out is a knight for Princess Twilight Sparkle. He also is involved with the Friendship Guard, carrying the position of a Knight of Friendship. He has the motto to "protect and serve". Now even though he tends to focus on guard related work; this does not stop him from finding himself always making new friends along the way of his journey. Appearance Black Out's appearance is basic. His coat is a gray and white mixture. Overtime it has shifted as mainly being white. (Can be seen in art of Black Out) His mane color is black and his tail is average length. One of the many changes throughout the course of me making Black Out would be his Cutie Mark. It finally results now in being a shield with dual swords. Cutie Mark Black Out's Cutie Mark is a shield with dual swords. This represents his mastered experience with combat and representation with his family heritage. Practice is what makes perfect. Black Out obtained his Cutie Mark while studying swordsmanship under the direction of his grandfather. He was surprised by the outstanding performance Black Out gave during his training. Personality Black Out is talented and has outspoken heart who shows kindness to everyone he meets. He can be really funny and may even seem like a goof ball at times. He likes to find himself always doing something and helping others in need. This lead to him finding his interest with participating on quests and adventures. When the moment arises, Black Out can be a very serious pony that does what is needed. This leads him to take the role as a leader. The Story of Black Out (Background - Timeline) Black Out did not know much of his family at all. This lead him to be a bit mysterious about it when he was growing up. He was trained and cared for by his grand father was also was involved with the guard force for Princess Celestia. After Black Out's training was done, he was sent into the woods for his final test. Surprisingly for him it was to battle his own grand father. Once the task was finished, his grand father told him it was time to move on and make his mark in Equestria. Timeline of Events Starting his journey, Black Out found himself in Ponyville. He was already meeting a friendly crowd and joined a party hosted by Twilight. He began to find the town interesting and decided to stay and settle down in Ponyville. He began to make an huge amount of friends who aided him out and shaped him into who he is today. He continued to get to know Twilight and began to grow in interest in her. He noticed how highly skilled she was. He began to look up to her because of that. Time passed as Princess Celestia had helped and aided her student Twilight Sparkle to become a princess; a princess of friendship. Black Out found this as an opportunity to use his skills to serve her. Though Twilight made sure he had to prove he was up to the task. This lead him to begin his journey to become a knight. He began guarding the Treebrary every day. Black Out finally had became a guard the day Shining Armor had came to tell Twilight the news about something suspicious happening. She found this the right moment for Black Out and made him her guard and sent him to aid Shining Armor in the quest to protect Equestria. This lead him to prove himself worthy of service. Though Black Out wanted to reach the position of becoming a Knight for Twilight. This would be a long period of time of Black Out training and going on many different quest. Such as rescuing Twilight from a situation with a group of worthy ponies; with Princess Celestia being the leader. Once Black Out reached the title and new position of being a Knight for Twilight he also participated in different events such as joining the group of Knights hosted by Shining Armor. Time passed as Black Out ended up meeting Brave Soul as he requested if he could get some training tips. This soon would lead to a great bond of friendship. Black Out helped and motivated Brave Soul to become Captain of the Friendship Guard. He himself also participated in became part of the Knights of Friendship. This would lead onto a series of quest that involve historical findings, retrieving items and fighting off different situations. He strongly became attached and traveled with a pack. Thus included , , Brave Soul, Blue Fire and the list continues. Magic '''Black Out '''always been fascinated with magic and wishes to become more advanced in it. Through his life he has tested his magic abilities. He thanks Twilight Sparkle for giving him the resources to advance in his knowledge of magic. This included enrolling him in Magic Night School. He pushed his limits of his magic capabilities by experiencing different adventures with in an attempt to combine their magic bond. Category:Unicorns